Daniel Miller
Daniel Horatio Miller is easy to crush on, but not so easy to beat in the pool. A sporty Shark with super smarts. Daniel doesn't have powers, but he could cast a spell on anybody, drumming up the drama. Daniel is portrayed by Nick Merico. History Season 1 In Season 1, Daniel shows Emma around the school and is dating Maddie Van Pelt. He develops a crush on her and after he breaks up with Maddie, he tells Emma he has feelings for her. When Maddie finds out, she gets angry and starts up a storm. Later in the season, he writes and performs a song for Emma. Season 2 In the next season, Emma hides that she has powers and when Daniel finds out, he breaks up with her. The new guy Jax tries to take Emma away from him. This leads to constant arguments towards the two. However, in the season finale, Emma chooses Daniel and they kiss and get back together while trying to stop Jax and Evil Emma from taking over the Magic Realm. Daniel tells Jax to stay away from her and it is unknown if they made up. Season 3 In this season Daniel becomes a lifeguard during the summer and partners with Mia, who unknown to Daniel is secretly a Kanay, is out to get Emma and destroy witches. Daniel was under a spider seal that Mia put on him that brought out his "inner wild", it made him act like a jerk, break up with Emma and started dating Mia. Eventually, Mia removed the seal when it started making Daniel sick and he went back to normal. Daniel however is now under the impression that Mia did it by accident and that she was helping him by removing the seal. This causes a wedge between Daniel and Emma as he doesn't believe Emma about Mia, it is also hinted that Daniel might have feelings for her and that might be why he is sticking up for her. In The Kanay Strikes Back Daniel finally realizes that Mia was the one who put the spider seal on him and no longer believes anything she says. Eventually after realizing how much damage both Mia and himself has caused towards his relationship with Emma, Daniel apologized to Emma for everything that had happened between them and told her that he didn't want their relationship to end. However he knew that she still has feelings for Jax and also told her that she had to make a decision on who she truly wanted to be with. Eventually, Emma finally made her decision and chose Jax over Daniel. Season 4 In this season, shortly after Emma decided to be with Jax over him, Daniel suddenly disappears and no one but Emma remembers him. Daniel is now currently living an alternate life where he and his family run an animal sanctuary in the Everglades and look after sick and injured animals. However, Emma is determined to get Daniel back and does everything she can to get him to remember his real life before he vanishes from the world. In Daniel's new life, it is also revealed that Mia was affected and she is now his girlfriend and they both work together at the sanctuary. Eventually, Daniel learned the truth when he witnessed Jax doing magic and was explain of the entire situation of the Continuum Break. In order to save both himself and his family, Daniel agreed to return with the group. Daniel got to learn more about his real life, but his memories had still not returned, until he and the gang went to the resturaunt Lola's, where he regained almost all of his memories right up until he met Emma. Daniel was rather confused as he still had his alternate and real memories, which even made him believe he was still dating Maddie. Soon, Daniel's time was almost up and Daniel was sad to disappear. However, after Emma took him back to his house and informed him of how he was her first love, he kissed Emma which finally broke the Continuum Break, thus finally restoring all of his memories. However, Daniel soon became upset with Emma as he now remembered that Emma chose Jax over him. In the series finale, Emma then returns Daniel to the Everglades with Mia and he no longer exists in the others' lives. Physical Appearance Daniel is tall, athletic and the leader of the sharks. His personal style tends to be casual but colorful without being over the top, while he prefers the dress-shirt-and-tie version of the school uniform. Personality Daniel is a sweet and fun guy. He is very athletic as shown by the fact that he is captain of 3 teams out of 5 in total. He never try's to dress over the top and has super smarts as well. He's also slightly clumsy and very playful. When Mia marks him, he becomes a bad boy and acts like a jerk to everyone, including his younger siblings. After the seal was removed, Daniel returned to his old self. Relationships 'Mia Black' Girlfriend/Good Friend He becomes fast friends with her shortly after saving her life in the Season 3 premiere. To weaken Emma, Mia did her best to get between them. She finally put a spider seal on him, which changed him and Daniel broke up with Emma. Overtime, Mia is shown to like hanging out with Daniel. Unfortunately, Emma and her friends realize there is a seal on him and plot to take it off. Emma tried to remove it, but it is shown to still effect him physically. Mia then removes it, which shows she developed feelings for Daniel. It was said that the spider seal doesn't change a person, it just releases there inner wild, meaning that Daniel really liked her. After Mia removes the seal to help Daniel from his sickness, he goes to Mia for answers. She lies, saying that she didn't put it on him intentionally. He believes her, and tries to convince the others that it was all a big misunderstanding, but they don't seem to buy it. She again gains Daniel's trust by helping Diego rescue Maddie and Emma from the janitor's closet, even though she was the one that trapped them in there by freezing the door. Daniel continues to defend Mia, convinced that she isn't evil. When she traps Emma, Andi, Jax, Maddie, Diego, and Philip in her basement, he pleads for her to let them go. She tells him it's her chance to fight back. The next day, he tells her that she shouldn't have done it. Mia retorts, saying they were ganging up on her. She fake cries, which makes him run to get tissues. Daniel, after agreeing to help Emma and Andi turn Philip human, volunteers to go talk to her and get her to stop her revenge plot. Daniel tries to convince her, and Mia took it as him saying he likes her. Mia kisses Daniel and Daniel realizes that Mia intentionally put the spider seal on him. He is angry with her and tells her he loves Emma, which makes her kick him out. In New Witch Order, he still seems to care about her, as he asks for them both be brought out of the game. After she exits the game with Emma, Emma tells Mia no one will bother her. Daniel tells Mia he told her so, that witches are good people. In Season 4, Emma starts a Continuum Break. In the alternate reality, Mia is revealed to have also been affected and is revealed that she and Daniel are a couple and work together at the sanctuary. Mia seems to really care about him, as she ventured to Miami, after he left with the group, to bring him home. After the break ended, Mia didn't remember anything and Daniel wanted to remind her. He then developed feelings for Mia and wanted her. Mia, after thinking about it, went to visit him in Power in a Bottle, and find out more about the alternate reality. When she asks if Emma was there, he says no, it was just her and him, best friends and a couple, which she said sounds nice. She leaves after hearing her parents are alive in the alternate life, which is too much for her. Daniel then goes to Mia for help on stopping Emma from messing with time by bringing back her mother. Mia refuses, saying if there's a chance she can see her parents again, she won't get in her way. She is then seen with Daniel and his family back in the Everglades when Emma restores his alternte life instead of bringing her mom back. They are once again a couple. ''﻿''Emma Alonso Ex-Girlfriend/Good Friend Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving in her house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac's pair of dirty socks on a stick, He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her.A bunch of butterflies fly across the street to Daniel's house and he yells "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to be her tourist. Emma is handed her registration paper and Daniel walks in, at the moment a butterfly is in the office and since Daniel is allergic to butterflies he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office.Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, this is where she bumps into Maddie Van Pelt (Daniel's Ex-Girlfriend) and knocks her smoothie down. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a rainstorm in the hallway. Daniel and Emma become a couple in the season 1 finale, The Chosen One. In Season 2 he and Emma are officially a couple, but Emma hides the fact thatshe got her powers back from him. In Missminion, he breaks up with Emma after he finds out that Emma has been hiding her powers from him. He kissed her in The Abyss and then they get back together. In Season 3 Emma and Daniel have a strong bond between each other and are still a couple, but he later is placed under Mia's spider seal and breaks up with Emma, again. After Mia released him from the spider seal, Daniel and Emma are back to being a couple. Their relationship didn't last long though when Daniel decided to end their relationship as he wouldn't believe Emma about Mia thinking that she was only jealous of her. Daniel finally realizes the truth after Mia kisses him. During this time, he had a vision that made him remember when he first got the Spider Seal and finally saw that she did in fact put it on him. He also says that he's in love with Emma which upsets Mia. After apologizing to Emma he told her that he didn't want their relationship to end but also said that she had to make a choice between him and Jax. Later, when Emma and Mia get sucked into the video game, Zombie Apocalypse 3, Jax comes in to rescue them. While still in there Jax sits down with Emma and tells her "I believe in my heart that you and I belong together, but you have to choose, you can't have both of us". When they finally get out of there and everyone leaves leaving Jax, Emma and Daniel in Daniel's house, Daniel walks up and says "Come on, I'll walk you home." Jax then walks up and says "Let's get out of here, come on." Emma walks up to them and takes one of their hands, leading to transporting out to the pool where it is revealed she chose Jax over Daniel ending their relationship. 'Maddie Van Pelt' Ex-Girlfriend/Good Friend ''' Daniel and Maddie first dated in the show and they broke up numerous imes. Daniel then breaks up with Maddie for real as he wanted to date Emma. Maddie, who began to get jealous of Daniel liking Emma, tries on several occasions to get Daniel to take him back, but all her plans go awry. In Season 2, she seems to be over him, but still holds a grudge on Emma for "stealing" Daniel from her. They become friends as he tells Maddie that she's became a nicer person and gives Maddie relationship advice between her and Diego while trapped together in Stormageddon. Diego Rueda 'Best Friend/Former Teammate ' Daniel and Diego are teammates and good friends. They become closer in Season 2, after Mac moves away. They, alongside Jax, crashes the girls' sleepover but Diego got annoyed when Daniel used to remind him that him and Maddie dated. He confides in Diego about his next move in getting Emma back in BF-Never. In Season 3 they support each other with their girlfriend issues and Diego is there for Daniel even though he was under the spider seal. Jax Novoa 'Former Enemy/Former Teammate ' Jax and Daniel seem to be on good terms when they first met, even though Jax got him in trouble and messed with him numerous times. They become enemies because Jax began to date Emma and tries to make Daniel jealous when he and Emma while they were dating at some point. Daniel doesn't know about Jax being a wizard until the episode Emma Wants a Cracker. In the season 2 finale, Daniel threatens Jax to stay away from Emma after he tried to destroy the realm. In season 3, their rivalry continues, as Jax is determined to win Emma's heart and trust again. They constantly fought over and about her, even when Daniel was under the influence of the spider seal. They attempt to work together when Jax tells Daniel about Emma trying to turn Phillip human and asks to talk to her. They both end up helping her turn Phillip human. In the season 3 finale, they seemed to make up when Daniel thanked Jax for bringing Emma back. This is also the episode where Emma chose Jax over Daniel. It is unclear if they are friends. Andi Cruz 'Former Teammate/Good Friend ' Daniel and Andi good friends since they were 5. Apparently they had a superhero group which they called the ''Danny Duo ''(mentioned in the crossover). Andi helped him and Emma get out of the Abyss in Season 2. Plus Andi supports Daniel being the team captain of The Sharks and dislikes Jax as well. They both trust one another and love helping Emma any way they can. She and Emma helped get rid of Mia's spider seal on him in Season 3 and are the only ones who remember him, after Emma sent him back to the Everglades at the end of Season 4. Tony Myers '''﻿Friend/Former Teammate/Rival The two of them seem to be friends, except when it comes to Emma. They compete for her affection in a few episodes of Season 1, but still seem to be good friends and teammates. 'Sophie Johnson' Acquaintance ' They have very little interaction in the series, except when they were the co-stars of the school play, Romeo and Juliet. Sophie pretended to be his date at Katie's Beach Birthday Party due to Desdemona's suggestion in helping them rehearse for the play. '﻿ 'T3' Siblings Daniel's siblings are known as the best pranksters in Miami. It is shown Daniel grows weary of their pranks from time to time, as they affect his relationships with certain people, but sometimes takes the blame for them. Overall, Daniel does care for his siblings. In Season 4, they are shown to be good sports in their alternate life, and help Daniel, Mia, and their parents at the animal sanctuary. 'Christine Miller' Mother Christine seems to always be there for her son. She gave him pep talks and encouraged to do things and step out of his comfort zone once in a while. She especialy encouraged him to keep trying to win over Mr. Alonso. She also sympathizes with him when the T3 get in trouble and he sometimes take responsibility for it.﻿''' Rick Miller '''Father 'Francisco Alonso' ﻿Not Liked by Him Daniel has tried many times to get on the good side of Mr. Alonso, being the Principal and Emma'd dad. However, it seems that all of his plans backfire. He tries extra hard when he dated Emma, but it only seemed to make Mr. Alonso dislike him more. 'Gigi Rueda' ﻿Crush (her side) Memorable Character Quotes Outta Hand Diego's Wipedown Back to Square One Trivia *He's allergic to butterflies. *Daniel is the captain of The Sharks. *He's captain of the Soccer team. *He runs track and plays baseball. *Favorite color is blue. *As captain of the Sharks he gets a letter jacket. *He plays the guitar. *He sings and writes songs. *He hates lying. *He hates bullying and losing. *It is known by Gigi Rueda that he is an Aries in The Breakup. *He is captain on all of the sports' teams, shown in The Breakup. *He hates acting. *Daniel and Emma became a couple at the end of Season 1. *Daniel and Emma kiss in The Abyss and get back together. *Daniel and Emma are still in love with each other in Season 2. *Daniel is the American counterpart of Daniel Esquivel. *Daniel is portrayed by Nick Merico. *Emma and Daniel have had an off again on again relationship in Season 2. *Daniel got the part as Romeo in the school play in Season 2. *He's gotten several detentions thanks to Jax, but some are just due to bad luck with Principal Alonso. *He's one of the lifeguards at The Beachside 7 hangout * He has Arachnophobia, a fear of spiders. *He is successful at many things. *In Season 4, he is bumped into an alternate life due to Emma's decison and no one remembers him but Emma. *He is still determined to go back to the Everglades to be with Mia after the Continuum Break ends. Cut Scene Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Every Witch Way Category:Protagonists Category:Sharks